disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pattyp999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Disney Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Disney Superstar Racing!!! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Hello! I don't know if you know or not, but do you have any idea who I could contact with some questions on here? I wanted to make my own story, but don't know if I'm allowed to. :-\ Any help would be greatly appreciated. :-] IsabellaLover 18:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Glow Green Giants Hi Patty you may remember me from Nick fanon I'm also on Disney Fanon too. Please can you help me make episodes for my show Glow Green Giants Emilythebrawler 22:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Click on the episode names and you have to make a script. Like im doing right now. Emilythebrawler 21:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Helpling? Hey are you gonna help me make episodes of Glow Grreen Giants and adding some sprits. Helpling? Hey are you gonna help me make episodes of Glow Grreen Giants and adding some sprits. Emilythebrawler 10:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Will you guess who voice the Sugar High Racers in Sugar Rush? Here are new bios I made myself for the recolors Citrusella Flugpucker: Feeling a Little Blue “Citrusella is a more serious racer but also a more emotional racer as well. When she doesn’t win a race, she can get rather angry or sad no one ever knows which will come up. However, nothing cheers her up more than some blueberry pie.” Torvald Batterbutter: Bright as the Sun “Despite looking a lot like a couple other racers, Torvald still knows she is a unique individual and is not afraid to stand out. She is a lot about speed and also a lot about excitement. Whenever she wins a race, she will literally jump for joy.” Nougetsia Brumblestain: Sugary Brain “Don’t let her cold look fool you, Nougetsia is always warm on the inside. Thanks to her skills as an athlete, Nougetsia has a quick-acting mind that can figure out a solution to any problem. If she’s not racing, then she’s either snowboarding or sledding.” Sticky Wipplesnit: Never Letting Go “True to her name, Sticky likes anything sticky or gooey. Not only does she like sticky, gooey candy, she also likes to stick around others. In a race, it’s no use to try and shake her, she’ll follow you all the way to the finish line.” Message from Nicky.Correale what do the Sugar Rush Racer's Houses look like? If your an artish scan them to this wiki. New Disney Fanon Wiki Here's the link to the Disney Fanon Wiki: walt-disney-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Walt_Disney_Fanon_Wiki I'm a keyblade master and rapper all in one!!!! 20:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Message from Nicky.correale look at the website at http://disneyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush:_Good_Night_Sleep_Tight_Racers?cb=3601